The present discovery constitutes a new and distinct variety of a miniature rose plant which was discovered in a cultivated area in my nursery in June 2013. The new rose variety resulted from a naturally occurring mutation of unknown causation on a branch of ‘KORbailand’, a rose variety from the same inventor described and illustrated in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,845 and issued on Aug. 27, 2013.
The new rose plant was asexually propagated for further evaluation. This new and distinctive rose variety is named ‘KORpot062’.